


Not All Ghouls

by madameseahorse



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Lesbians, Superbowl 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse





	

Kimi invited Touka and Yoriko to her apartment for Superbowl Sunday. Touka didn't see why she was having a party for an American sport. How did they even get it on their television?  
"Maybe I should have brought a dish," Yoriko worried aloud as they climbed the stairs to the apartment.  
Touka rolled her eyes.  
"We brought what they requested," she said, swinging the grocery bag around. Yoriko glared at her.  
"There are beer cans in there. They're going to get shaken and then they'll explode when they are open! You don't want beer all over you, do you?"  
"I won't be drinking it."  
"Oh. Right." She was still not used to her girlfriend being a ghoul. Even though she cooked a few meals for Touka, she forgot sometimes.  
Touka stopped swinging the bag and patted her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"Don't be so nervous."  
The door swung open.  
"Hey, Touka! How's it going?" Kimi greeted her with a tight embrace.  
"Fine. Uh, this is Yoriko," she said, looking at her girlfriend pointedly. Yoriko held out her hand. Kimi lightly pushed it away and hugged her.  
"It's great to meet you, Yoriko!" she shouted. The younger woman could smell the alcohol on her breath. No wonder Touka practically threw her Yoriko's way.  
"Kimi, get inside!"a bespectaled man called from inside.  
The girls came inside.  
"Touka, did you bring the stuff?"  
" 'Course." She followed Kimi into the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend alone with Nishio.  
She was suddenly more nervous than she had been coming up the stairs. She trusted Touka despite being a ghoul, but had known her for years before finding out. It didn't help that her mother ingrained in her a distrust of men and a fear of ghouls. Her church youth group taught the same thing: Men preyed on innocent girls. Ghouls preyed on everyone. Surely, a male ghoul would be a double threat. Or, at least, that's what Yoriko came to believe.  
"They might be a while," Nishio said. He gestured to a table of drinks behind the couch.  
"Help yourself," he said awkwardly.

"Oh. Right." She surveyed the table. They did not have a lot of variety. Some water bottles, an uncorked bottle of wine, and some sort of generic clear soda.

"We also have coffee."

"Oh, I'm not much of a coffee drinker," Yoriko said without thinking.

_What kind of idiot am I? Dissing coffee in front of a ghoul?!_

"W-What are you drinking? Wine?" She picked up a cup (Really? _Disposable_ cups?) and went to pour some.

"You wouldn't like it."

"I have tried wine before. I'm old enough," she huffed and poured herself slightly more than a proper serving would be.

Nishiki stood up quickly at the sound of the liquid pouring. He took a step towards her. Yoriko took a step back. As soon as she did, she noticed the look of hurt on his face.

It was so brief that she almost missed it.

"Look, you don't have to be scared. I know you prefer girls, but just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. Drink whatever you want," he muttered and sat back down on the couch.

Yoriko cautiously sat down beside him.

"I chose the wine because that's what _you're_ drinking. I thought it could be some common ground."

"Why, because I'm this big bad jerky ghoul guy?"

"It's true. My dad left my mom for another woman. My mom became distrustful of men after that and kinda taught me that distrust. It doesn't help that you broke Touka's nose that one time. And, yes, I am dubious of ghouls. However, I love Touka. I want to be a part of her world." She took a sip of the wine and almost spit it out. It was salty and kind of thick as well as bitter. Knowing that she'd catch hell if she spat it out, she swallowed.

"Hey, I know humans are afraid of ghouls. We do eat you guys. Did it ever occur to you that we are afraid of your kind?"

Yoriko nodded and took another sip.

"But I'd never turn Touka in. I'd rather die!"

"Heh. That's good. Humans loving ghouls and vice versa is illegal, after all."

"I'd prefer to think of it as taboo. If you think about it, I can't marry Touka because she is a woman," she said, swirling the wine around in the glass and taking another sip. The wine was either growing on her, or she was getting buzzed. Judging by the warm feeling in her throat, she wasn't sure (when she would look back at the party on Monday morning, Yoriko would lean toward the second option).

Then something occurred to her to break her out of funk of not being able to marry the love of her life.

"Hey, that's one thing we have in common! We both like girls!"

Nishio chuckled.

"Guess you're right." Maybe this human wasn't too bad after all. A little straight-laced.

"Like kissing them, and stuff. You know, _stuff_ ," she giggled.

He suddenly found himself wishing that Kimi and Touka would hurry up in the kitchen and come out soon.

 

Soon turned out to be thirty minutes.

"Surprise!" Touka and Kimi entered the living room, holding a tray.

"Wasdis?" Yoriko asked. Touka looked kind of nervous. Kimi nudged her.

"Well, I know you have been trying to cook food for me. I wanted to return the favor, but-"

"Go on. She'll love it," the older human urged.

"I wouldn't have been able to taste what I was making without knowing if it was good. So, I asked Kimi to be a taste tester."

Yoriko gasped.

"You cooked for me?"

Touka nodded, blushing madly.

"All of it?" She examined the tray. It was rice, miso soup, and some sort of vegetable.

"It's nothing much."

Yoriko hugged her.

"It's not nothing! This is wonderful!" She leaned in for a kiss. Touka happily accepted. She knew how important cooking was to Yoriko. To her, everything she cooked was made of love. Now, Touka could (sort of) return the favor.

"Uh, Yori? Have you been drinking? Are you hurt?" Touka asked when she finally pulled away.

"I'm fine. Yes, I have been drinking, but we're in college. We are also old enough."

Touka glared at Nishiki.

"What? I tried to stop her, but she wanted that wine."

She took her human girlfriend by the shoulders.

"You feeling okay?"

"Maybe a little nauseous, but I drank on am empty stomach. Why, was that wine bad? I mean, it tasted...different." Her voice trailed off. The look on Touka's face was a mix of when she accidentally let her kakugan show for the first time and when she ate a piece of human liver in front of her.

"The wine wasn't wine, was it?"

"No?"

"Hey, I mixed wine in it!"

 


End file.
